PRT Quest Characters
This page is a list of minor characters that appear in PRT: Department Sixty-Four. Albatross Albatross is a member of the Protectorate. He is a single father. Abilities and Powers Albatross has an ability that grants him limited turning ability and a gradual increase of speed. He can create gaseous filter 'bombs' that thrust all gas, oxygen included, out of an area, until he cancels the effect, prompting a crashing return of the gas. References Deva Yaga Deva Yaga is a member of the Saltykovkoya Bratva. Abilities and Powers Could alter other parahuman abilities, granting or removing power, range, effectiveness, duration, with minor costs on other fronts. Flashpoint Flashpoint is a mercenary working in Anchorage. Abilities and Powers Flashpoint carries around a two-handed water pistol which he uses in combination with his ability to set water ablaze. Was not limited by the Manton effect.PRT Quest: Villains History Soon References Koschei Koschei ' is a member of the Saltykovkoya Bratva. Abilities and Powers Disappears on death, only to emerge from a nearby location, bigger, tougher and stronger, but less intelligent.“Koschei is a Brute. He dies, he disappears, only to emerge from a nearby location, bigger, uglier, tougher, stronger, and a little stupider. He’s gnarled and enough deaths may well see him rendered immobile by the side effects. He appears to be leading this group. Expect him to have guns. He’s strong enough to carry a small arsenal.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p32 He is a rare subset of a brute called a Resurrection brute.'What kind of trigger event will create a resurrector? They arise from situations where someone wants to die but can't, or in situations where they should die but are held at the boundary for what they perceive as a long time, and are consequently somewhat rare. ... Do they always have built-in limitations, like Koschei's decreasing intelligence and and eventual immobility? Generally something. The ones who don't have a built in limitation might have the resurrection but not much else, aside from maybe a penchant for getting buried alive by their enemies or otherwise put in situations where they're out of the picture somewhere, suffering until the cycle ends. But generally there's an alternate weak point or a way their methodology can be disrupted. - Wildbow on Reddit References Periastron Periastron is a villain working in Anchorage. Abilities and Powers Events conspire to Periastron's benefit and she has used these benefits to amass a small fortune and gain leverage other several local entities. is non canon References Pinpoint Pinpoint is a member of the Protectorate, though not directly in field work, generally. Personality Was fine operating as a sniper. He was put in as a transfer due to his constant challenging of his superiors authority. Abilities and Powers Pinpoint has an ability that grants him complex analysis of observed objects and individuals, including observation of past, present, future, physical composition, and weak points. Pinpoint is legally blind with no vision in one eye and no peripheral vision in the other which affords him a narrow field of view. He serves the PRT as an investigative asset and sniper against lone targets. References Saltykov Saltykov is the leader and namesake of the Saltykovkoya Bratva. Appearance Saltykov, by contrast, was a small man. Not short, but narrow, his head shaved, the stubble of a beard visible at the sides of his face. His mask was a simple metal mask, an eight-pointed star in gold at his forehead. He wore a heavy jacket that nearly reached the ground, and went unarmed. One hand drummed fingers on his knee. Contemplative. His body was heavily tattooed, with many words appearing on the surface of his skin. Abilities and Powers Anyone within Saltykov's range will have their personality inverted. They will love what they hate and hate what they love. Becoming their own evil twin essentially.Piotr Saltykov Saltykov Could compel others to reverse allegiances, acting out with extreme prejudice against things they valued most, to the best of their abilities. Saltykovkava Bratva - parahumanList, bolded edit by Wildbow. References Scroll Scroll is a member of the Protectorate. Abilities and Powers Scroll has the ability to create a cubic space of virtually any size which serves as six interlinked portals. Passage through one side of the portal can transport her to the far side. The altered perceptions of space and movement allow for easier interpretation during combat. Scroll also has skills in close-combat and in ranged, with a versatile ability to reposition herself on the battlefield. References Nemean Nemean is a mercenary that works in Anchorage. Abilities and Powers Nemean possesses durability beyond the norm. Trivia *Nemean's name references the Greek myth of the Nemean Lion, whose golden fur was impervious to attack. Neils Baru Parahuman warlord in egypt mentioned to have struck Europe. World News: Warlord Hits Egypt :Parahuman warlord Neils Baru hit Europe in an unprecedented attack with minimal warning. The event might be relating to a shift in the balance of power, following recent attacks, forcing certain warlords into conflict with one another, pushing Neils Baru out of his home territory and into invasion... - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread i p54 Tunguska Tunguska is an enforcer of Saltykovkoya Bratva. Appearance The ‘big guy’ is dressed in black armor. Some capes go for flash, some go for raw utility. He seems to be 10% flash to 90% utility. His armor resembles riot gear, complete with a collar protecting his neck and the lower half of his face, his eyeholes just slits, all black, all reinforced twice over. Like a football player and a black knight. Yellow hazard stripes mark one arm, one leg, and his chest, three stripes at each location, running diagonally. His breath is fogging around the collar in the still image.PRT Quest p37 Abilities and Powers Creates large scale, powerful energy blasts. Can only move 15 mph and must be created 4+ ft away. Wildbow's Parahuman List History Background Branching out and leaving because The Elite are coming to town. References Tomcat Tomcat is a member of the Protectorate. Background Before his trigger, Tomcat worked within the PRT's branding department. He later joined the Protectorate after he triggered. Interpersonal issues would see him leave his team where he would become the recruitment office's longest-pending transfer. Abilities and Powers Tomcat has the ability to create 'chainsaw' rotations of telekinetic activity around his hands. Invisible wheels, oval in shape, can be used to attack, propel himself forward, and scale surfaces. His physical durability is augmented by his powers, but with a natural agility. References Virago Virago is an enforcer of Saltykovkoya Bratva. Appearance The woman wears a heavy mantle, like a cloak that reaches only to the small of her back, the hem of it zig-zagging in a curved manner that evokes images of feathers, metal blades sitting at the tips. The motif recurs at her hood and the tailcoat of her long jacket. Beneath the hood, she wears a mask with a wickedly pointed beak, covering the upper half of her face. Black hair spills out to drape the front of her shoulders.PRT Quest p37 Abilities and Powers Capable of short range teleportation and disruption of electromagnetics.Wildbow's Parahuman List History Background Branching out and leaving because The Elite are coming to town. References Wendigo A Breaker Changer wandering the Alaskan Wastes Case 53 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anchorage Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Rogues